


The Fulbrights

by Geckinator3000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Clones clones and more clones, Healing, Lesbians in Space, Multi, Space Battles, Surprise bitch it's magic, fan kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckinator3000/pseuds/Geckinator3000
Summary: Nothing can prepare you for the utter vastness of space, and the implications of interstellar politics....especially when you've been stuck in an empty dimension for a thousand years. An unexpected turn of events throws She-Ra and her friends into the limelight again: the last place they wanted to be, right now, especially as relatively new parents. Will they step up to the challenge and protect the new...friends who've crashed on their doorstep?But then again, the definition of family is always loose enough to fit in a few more....Right?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	The Fulbrights

The crippled ship, white-hot with the heat of re-entry, must have looked something like a falling star, burning its way through Etheria's atmosphere as its pilot fought to regain enough control to land. He'd been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last lightyear and a half, and he'd be damned if he was going to fail now that he'd reached their final destination. The enemies that had hounded them from star to star had finally given up and turned back when they'd entered the Lumnaris system. Nobody came here. Nobody dared approach the planet within it, lost for a thousand years only to suddenly reappear some six of its solar cycles ago. Horde Prime himself had come here, once, and he'd never left. The wreckage of his empire had subsequently been strewn across galaxies, and this planet was at the epicentre of its cataclysmic collapse. That was warning enough for most, but the pilot and the occupants of his ship were desperate enough to take the risk.

Not that there was any turning back now, anyway. They'd lost portal capability ten lightyears ago, forcing them to travel at merely warp speed instead. Then they'd lost an engine to the citizens of the last empire whose territory they'd dared to cross, searching for any last refugees, so after that they'd had to crawl along at merely light speed. Still, by anyone's standards they were still fast enough to outdistance most interstellar cruisers, and had more fuel than nimbler corvette-class ships, so they'd managed well enough. After all, it wasn't for nothing that this ship, the Viridian Desire, had once been almost universally feared.  
In the next hour, the ship, over half a kilometre long from nose to tail, the ship that had almost tamed infinity, would be written off, never to leave the ground again.

And the ground was indeed coming up fast now, the reddish dunes of the desert he'd been told to aim for finally coming into focus. Few people lived out here, so there was nothing for miles around to be destroyed by their messy landing, or so he hoped. Pissing off the inhabitants of a planet on which one was seeking asylum was never a good idea. He deployed the last of the emergency chutes. What was left of the landing gear came down. Battered ailerons and flaps creaked open for the last time, and the ship slowed a little more. Not enough, really, to make a truly safe landing, but maybe, maybe just enough that they'd survive.

To say that they had a bumpy landing wasn't an understatement: it was an outright lie. The Viridian Desire plowed a furrow several miles long in the sand, kicking up a tremendous plume of dust behind it, before it finally came to a halt. Slowly, the pilot released his death-grip on the controls and finally, he exhaled, with more than a little relief. It was a good thing the atmosphere here was breathable: the ships' hull was now ruptured and dented in so many places it was scarcely recognizable as a hull anymore. They'd lost yet another engine two hundred metres back: it had been thrown off with such violence that it was now half-buried in a sand dune, leaking burning exotic matter that would no doubt fascinate this planet's scientists. It sent up a plume of purple-black smoke that would soon be seen from miles away. Good. The pilot didn't have the strength to stand, anyway, and his passengers when he'd seen them last had been in a similar state.  
All he could do now was wait, and wait he did, drifting in and out of a kind of dazed, shuddering consciousness.

After half an hour, he thought he could see a spot on the horizon. It was very much like the dark spots clouding his vision, but this one was moving closer and it was....he strained his tired eyes...white. Yes, winged and white. Or rather, there were two beings, both predominantly white, but one did not have wings and was sitting astride the one that did.  
He heard the flurry of wings and a worried whinny as they landed, and the sound of a heavy, confident stride approaching. The mangled front of the ship with its cracked windshield was completely torn back, ripped off almost effortlessly by an eight-foot tall being bearing a sword, and then it...no she! was right next to him, crouched and staring down at him with a gaze both burning and kind.  
The stories were true, then. It was really her. They were now at the mercy of the warrior-goddess, She-Ra.


End file.
